


Peach [Podfic]

by blackglass, dance4thedead, lunatique, sisi_rambles



Category: Crazy Rich Asians (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Food, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: A podfic of "Peach" by Ashling."Good times with the girls."
Relationships: Astrid Leong/Goh Peik Lin, Rachel Chu & Goh Peik Lin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020





	Peach [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232043) by [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling). 



  
  
Cover art by: [cheshiretears](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshiretears)  


Length: 14:49  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/peach.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/peach%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to dance4thedead, Luna, and sisi_rambles for indulging my desire for an All-Asian Podficcer reading of this podfic. And thanks to cheshiretears (ALSO Team Asian) for the cover art and to Ashling for having blanket permission!


End file.
